what if they never met
by Boothbabe428
Summary: Booth and Brennan never met, different schools, different jobs, different worlds until the meet in a coffee shop one day.  complete AU. One-shot ONLY


Booth and Brennan never met. They went to different schools, lived in different towns, never knew each other existed. Until one day they met in a coffee shop.B~B~B~BB~B~"Hello. How can I help you this morning?" the lady behind the counter asked with a large rehearsed smile."yes... I'll have one tall mochaccinno with an extra shot of chocolate and whipped cream. And... A venti Carmel brûlée latte, with 3 shots of espresso, extra foam, no whipped cream, and soy milk instead of whole milk." Brennan said and handed her her card."ok... Your total is... $8.57. Your order will be right up." she said smiling and handing Brennan her card back."thank you." she said stashing it away and walking over to the pick up was a man standing there waiting already. Out of the corner if her eye she saw him check her out. She rolled her eyes and waited silently listening to the sounds of the machines brew and vend."hi. I'm Seeley." he said with a smile extending a hand for her to shake."I'm ...not interested." she said looking away and ignoring his had."...ok" he said looking away a bit annoyed by her bluntness."tall mochaccinno extra chocolate and whip." the barrister called out placing it on the both reached out to grab it, their hands touching as they laid claim on it. A surge of electricity ran through Brennan's arm when she touched him. "sorry" she apologized pulling away quickly. "that must be yours""no worries." he said smiling and taking smiled lightly as he turned away and stepped back."tall mochaccino extra chocolate and whip." the barrister said placing it on the counter. "and venti Carmel brûlée, 3 shots, extra foam, no whip and soy milk." he said placing the other one."and that must be yours." he said from somewhere behind turned surprised and ran right into him, spilling his drink all over the both of them. "oh my god?" she said putting down the drinks and grabbing napkins, she began to wipe him off. "I am soo sorry.""no it's cool, i'm fine no worries." he said grabbing the napkins from him."im sorry. Is Terry anything I can do? Buy you another one or-""you can tell me your name" he said with a sweet smile that she found hard to resist."Temperance." she said lightly. "my name is Temperance.""temperance... So who is the second drink for temperance? Your boyfriend." he guessed."no uh." she pointed to Angela sitting at a table in the corner staring at them."oh... Oh... I'm sorry I just-""oh No no..." she laughed lightly. "no Angela is my best friend. Just a friend I swear." she said clarifying."good... Call me" he said handing her his card and then walking out hiding it as he looked smiled lightly and picked up the drinks and walked over to Angela.""who was that?" Angela asked handed her his card." 'Special Agent Seeley Booth' FBI nice." Angela said handing it back."a guy like that only wants one thing Angela." Brennan said shaking her head but still smiling."and that's a bad thing?" Angela laughed."yeah, Ange it is.""you need to live a little... Have some fun." she smiled."there is more to live then just Sex Angela.""well if you don't call him I will." she said grabbing for the pulled it away. "ok ok I'll call him." she smiled giving in. "I'll call him.""good. My job is done then.""what job? Ange you're an artist.""hey! I find that very insulting. And you don't have a real job either you sit on your laptop all day writing.""I'm a writer Ange thats what I do. I write... A lot.""you know language is an art too.""true." she agreed and shut up before she got herself in deeper which she had a bad habit of doing. "so what exactly did you just accomplish there?"

"I got you some." she said triumphantly.

Brennan shook her head laughing.

"hey I just talked you into going onto a date with hot FBI guy. You should be thanking me."

"uh-huh we'll see how it goes." she laughed taking a sip of her coffee.

"well as long as it isn't going to be tonight. I have a date with this new guy tonight. Hes totally cute. He's some sort of scientist but he is ripped out of his mind so I don't hold it against him."

"all the more reason for me to go out tonight. No offense but your guys tend to be… whats the word im looking for?"

"hot."

"I was going to say weird."

"well this one is totally normal I promise."

"good luck… I have a call to make" Brennan said standing and walking out, coffee in hand.


End file.
